Oblivion
Oblivion was entered by Team Trinity into Series 2 of Robot Wars, later competing in Series 3 and 4. It was made by Trinity School, Croydon (now known as Trinity School of John Whitgift) as a sponsored project. It was fast at 12-20mph but lightweight at only 58.7kg. It was defeated in the Heat Final of Series 2, after being "pepper-potted" by Mortis. Oblivion 2 failed to qualify for the main competition of Series 3, but did enter the Pinball Warrior Tournament that ran alongside the main series, finishing sixth overall with 75 points. However, it crashed out of its Heat in Series 4, in the first round. It was narrowly over the Heavyweight limit at the time. The team would later enter every following series of Robot Wars with Supernova. Series Record Series 2 In its first televised appearance, Oblivion took the central route in the Gauntlet stage of the heat, this being the route with the most house robots occupying it. However, Oblivion was pinned by a spike from the arena floor, this allowed Shunt and Matilda to come in and both house robots caused minor damage to Oblivion's top armour. Whilst trying to steer away from the two house robots Oblivion accidentally got stuck on the side of the Pit of Oblivion, and was then pushed in by Matilda. However, Oblivion had already covered 5.8 metres, finishing 4th overall on the leaderboard, therefore covering enough ground to beat previous Grand Finalists Griffon to go through to the Trial stage, which was the Joust for this heat. Oblivion's run was over very quickly as it drove quickly up the ramp, but it was flipped over and pushed off the platform by Matilda. Oblivion had covered 5.6 metres, finishing 2nd overall on the leaderboard, therefore it easily went through after Challenger's minus number run. This put Oblivion through to the arena stage of the Heat. In the Heat Semi-Final, Oblivion was placed up against previous heat semi-finalists Dreadnaut. Oblivion didn't have to do much in the battle, as Dreadnaut didn't even move due to its power key being knocked out when the team put the shell back on. Dreadnaut was then completely wrecked by the House Robots, which meant Oblivion was put through to the Heat Final, where it was drawn against the heat favourites and the number 2 seeds Mortis. In this battle, Oblivion couldn't do anything to prevent the axe attacks of Mortis, as the seeded machine peppered Oblivion's top armour, whilst also pushing the smaller robot back a little. Due to its lack of weaponry, Oblivion was unable to retaliate the attacks. However, Mortis' axe couldn't cause any internal damage to Oblivion, allowing Oblivion to survive to a judges' decision. Unfortunately for Team Trinity, due to the damage, the decision unanimously went in favour of Mortis, putting the seed through to the Series Semi-Finals and eliminating Oblivion from the competition. Series 3 Oblivion 2 failed to qualify for the main competition of the Third Wars, but was granted a place in the Pinball Warrior tournament. In the run, Oblivion 2 drove into the barrels at the start, but got stuck on the arena wall, and drove into Sergeant Bash. Oblivion 2 then hit the 50 point marker, but Sir Killalot drove in, collided into Oblivion 2, immobilising the competitor, meaning that Oblivion 2 couldn't score any more points. Oblivion 2 was then pushed into the bricks by Sir Killalot, but these don't give any points. Sergeant Bash then used its flamethrower and accidentally set Sir Killalot on fire at the end of the run. When cease was finally called, it was calculated that Oblivion 2 had scored a total of 75 points, placing it 6th out of the 10 participants overall. Series 4 Oblivion 2 had been modified for this series, and was built so that it had a very low ground clearance. However, this proved to be its undoing, for this cost it in the first round in the Fourth Wars. It competed in the penultimate heat of the series, and was placed up against the number 20 seeds Aggrobot 2 and newcomers to the wars Saw Point. In the battle, Oblivion 2 became immobilised very early on, it axed Saw Point once, before the newcomer's spiked wheels damaged Oblivion 2 when the robot drove right over the top of the Series 2 Heat Finalists. This resulted in the front of the casing bending and lifting the wheels up from the arena floor, rendering Oblivion 2 unable to move as the robot had no traction on the arena floor, deeming it immobilised. Oblivion 2 was then set upon by the House Robots, and put down the pit of oblivion, eliminating it from the competition. However Sir Killalot grabbed hold of the immobilised competitor by its axe and bent it out of shape before dumping it into the pit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Sri Lankan robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Pinball competitors Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:4th Place winners